


Protect You From The World

by Silvera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvera/pseuds/Silvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale attacks Stiles and Derek fights him off and instead of taking Stiles to the hospital he takes care of him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be strange so buckle up. Enjoy!  
> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. :)

The full moon shone bright in the midnight sky, its light filtering through trees of the forest below. Stiles walked aimlessly through the countless trees. He savoured the feeling of the cool nights breeze ruffling his chocolate brown locks. The forest around him was silent apart from the occasional scuttling of the nocturnal animals looking for food. Stiles liked to go out into the forest from time to time and just think about how drastically his life has changed from what it used to be. He had just decided to head back to his house when he felt a solid weight slam into his side and catapult him into a nearby tree. The bark dug into his back uncomfortably and he knew that there would be a couple bruises by the morning. Slowly, he stood back up and surveyed the area with his eyes. No matter how much he squinted he couldn't make out anything in the dim silver moonlight. Stiles' heartbeat picked up and he began to power walk on wobbling legs back to the path that wound through the forest.

The path was in his sight, it was only a couple more steps away but before he could reach it a clawed hand grabbed him by the back of the neck. He tried to struggle against it as he was pulled back but it only made the claws get sunk deep into his neck. He was thrown back and he momentarily lost his balance. He landed on the floor in an indignant heap of limbs. Looking up he saw the snarling face of Peter Hale.

"Pete-" he was cut short as the werewolf reached out its taloned hand and slapped him hard across the face, leaving four claw marks on his cheek. The older male plucked Stiles up and began bashing him against anything in sight. Eventually he stopped and turned the boy to face him. That was when Stiles saw it. It wasn't obvious but he could see in the eyes that this wasn't Peter. Any trace of Peter was long gone, the only thing in there was anger and misery and the need to inflict pain to all around. Stiles had seen that look once before when he was at the police station with his dad as a kid. He saw it in the eyes of a man they brought in for butchering his own family.

Peter's hand drew back in an obvious prepare for a final strike. Stiles just closed his eyes and turned his head away, hoping it would be quick. But the blow never came, Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek standing over the still body of his uncle. His hands were coated in what was probably blood but looked black in the moonlight. Derek turned to him, his eyes deep crimson.

Stiles is about to thank him but just as he opens his mouth darkness swallows up his vision and he collapses, falling into Derek's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Typical, Derek thought. Just typical that the one person my uncle tracks down and goes after is Stiles, I might aswel just put a bullseye on his back and scream out 'hey this is my mate, you wanna kill him?' Derek was following the scent trail of his uncle, while mentaly berating himself for letting Stiles get in dangers way, again.

He heard the boy yelling out a couple miles away and half shifted into his alph form while he ran towards him. When he got there he felt the wolf in his chest howl and scratch its way to the surface when he saw his mate, his, pressed against a tree with bruises covering every inch of his body and blood flowing out of various cuts and scratches on his face. He stormed up to his uncle and in one qucik move slashed his claws through his throat. He turned back to the boy and was about to say something when he went limp and fell forward.

Instictually, Derek caught him and started calling his name and shaking him in an attempt to wake him. When none of this worked he bent down and put one arm under the back of his knees and one supporting his back. He carried him all the way back to his house and went upstairs to place him on his bed. He knew that he should take him to Mellisa and let everyone else care for him but he wanted to take care of his mate alone.

Once he was on the bed Derek went into the ensuit and ran a towel under cold water before wringing it out and bringing it to Stiles. Gently, he dabbed the wet towel on all of the cuts and dirt he could see on Stiles face. Next he lifted the boy slightly and removed his t shirt. There wasn't much bruising on his stomach, there was a little more on his back but it would still hurt. Derek checked his head and found a huge bruise on his temple, most likely the reason for his cuncussion.

Placing his hand over Stiles' heart he began to draw out the pain. After that he just watched his beautiful mate sleep for a while.

******

When Stiles woke up in the morning the first thing he noticed was the throbbing pain in his head and the dull ache all over his body. But he also noticed that he was incredibly warm. He opened his eyes slowly and woke to find that somehow he had ended up falling asleep on Derek's chest. His arm was flung over Derek's abdomen and his leg was resting over both of Dereks while his head was right above Derek's heart. Every time he tried to move the pain would shoot straight up to his head, so he decided to take it all in one and just move.

He regretted it the moment he sat up. The world started spinning around him and his brain hurt, he groaned and fell straight back down. At this Derek woke up, he opened his eyes quickly and nearly flung Stiles off the bed because he was going so fast.

"Owww," Stiles moaned at Dereks movement.

"Sorry," Derek apologized before settling back down on the pillows and pulling Stiles' head back onto his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now." Stiles said while trying to shuffle away. He was stopped when Dereks arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in close. Stiles could smell Dereks musky scent where his head was pushed into the crook of Derek's neck. Placing a kiss on the top of his mates head and inhaling his scent he said, "Stay. Are you in any pain?"

"No," Stiles lied.

"Liar," Derek said while putting a hand on his bare chest. Stiles watched as his veins went black and tried in vain to swat his muscular arm away.

"You don't have to do that," Stiles huffed. 

"Yes, I do because you're my mate and your in pain," Derek replied in his alpha voice that ment that the conversation was over. Sighing, Stiles tried to wriggle up more into the warmth of his mate and became frustrated when he couldn't so he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up above his head. He thaen grinned and began kissing sloppily down Derek's chisled abs and pecs.

Caught off guard Derek froze at the unexpected behaviour. "What are you doing?" He stammered out.

"Kissing my mate," came the cool reply. Derek moved his hand from Stiles chest and this seemed to give more access to the boy because he then moved to straddle Dereks hips. He moved back and forth while he bent down to continue laying open mouthed kisses alond Derek's front.

Lightly grabbing his hair Derek pulled his face up and crushed their lips together in a ferocious kiss. After a minute Stiles broke the kiss and said to Derek, "Thank you for protecting me from Peter."

"I will protect you from the whole world if I have to." Derek replied before going forward again for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was strange. Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
